Unpretty
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Mengertilah bahwa dirimu tidak biasa...Itulah keistimewaanmu .:Hinata/Neji:.


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating: PG 13/T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt-Comfort**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**-1-**

**Unpretty**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daun-daun ginkgo di pekarangan sekolah telah menguning. Musim gugur membawa angin perubahan yang drastis dalam kehidupanku. Cinta pertamaku berakhir di suasana romantis yang sempurna ini. Di bawah langit biru yang cerah, sahabatku memperkenalkan pacarnya padaku dengan wajah bahagia. "Hinata-chin, kenalin nih, pacarku. Cantik, kan?"

Senyumku bergetar, susah-payah kutahan rasa sakit di hatiku.

Yang kulakukan setelah itu sungguh membuatku tak berdaya. Aku bodoh dan tak punya pertahanan. Jadi aku lari meninggalkan mereka. Ketidakpekaannya membuatku tetap aman. Aku yakin dia tak akan mengkhawatirkanku. Dia sudah punya pacar, dia sudah memilih untuk menjadikan orang lain sebagai miliknya. Aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

Dua hari kemudian, ayahku ditransfer. Kami sekeluarga pindah. Tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal yang kusampaikan padanya. Aku berharap dia merasa bersalah. Aku berharap dia segera menyadari bahwa dia adalah penyebab utama kesedihanku. Hatiku terasa berat meski aku yakin ini akan menyakitinya. Perasaanku yang terluka harus menyayat hatinya juga. Kebencianku adalah bunga yang mekar dengan sempurna dari sebuah benih cinta yang membusuk.

Butuh dua tahun baginya untuk menyadari perasaanku. Dua tahun yang berjalan cepat. Dan harus kukatakan lagi padanya bahwa dia telah terlambat. Aku tidak lagi menginginkannya. Aku bersikeras untuk tetap pada pendirianku dan bersikap dingin padanya. Kemudian dia melupakanku begitu saja, melangkah pergi bersama gadis lain dengan mudahnya. Cinta pertamaku adalah sebuah bencana. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang keparat bermata indah. Aku benci padanya. Dan bahkan perasaan benci itu pun kubunuh dengan keji.

Bagiku sekarang dia tak punya arti apa-apa. Bahkan saat dia datang lagi dengan tersenyum, memelukku dan memaafkan kata-kata kasarku.

"Hinata-chin, aku mengenalmu sejak anak-anak. Kau hanya berpura-pura jahat padaku untuk menghukumku, kan?"

Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Saat itu aku merasa tersudut, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan melampiaskan semua rasa benci dan cintaku pada satu orang saja. Padahal dunia begitu luas, begitu banyak kesempatan yang terbentang untukku jika saja aku berani berhenti memikirkannya, melangkah maju untuk menghadapi kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik tanpanya.

Aku berdiri tegak, pundakku gemetaran. Hatiku seolah melepas semua ikatan yang terjalin untuknya. Kusisakan sedikit rasa acuhku, kugunakan semua keberanianku. Lalu dengan suara yang kuusahakan agar terdengar tidak menyedihkan, kubilang padanya, "Aku tidak membencimu."

Kebebasan kuraih dalam sekejap. Seandainya hal ini kusadari sejak dulu. Seandainya pemahaman ini telah kudapatkan sejak dulu. Di detik itu, aku sadar, mencintainya berarti harus berani melepasnya. Aku memilih untuk mengambil sikap yang lebih dewasa. Jadi kusentuh pipinya dengan tanganku, dia tampak terkejut. Lalu kukecup keningnya setelah berjinjit, dan kulihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia. Jadi, aku tak akan membencimu lagi, oke?"

Sahabatku mengangguk, dia tampak dungu saat kebingungan.

Saat itu, aku menyayangi pribadiku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari Valentine, dapurku masih bersih. Aku bahkan tidak menyiapkan cokelat untuk Neji-nii. Sebaliknya, aku malah sibuk dengan laporan yang harus kuserahkan pada dosenku hari ini. Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka. Aku menoleh sebentar, tapi Neji-nii sudah berjalan menjauh ke lorong menuju kamar mandi. Pikiranku berputar untuk sesaat, bingung memutuskan untuk berteriak memanggilnya atau menunggunya masuk dapur.

Hanya di dapur yang menyediakan cahaya terang neon putih. Ruang tengah kami bahkan tak menyediakan lampu berdiri. Langit-langitnya yang rendah mengurangi rasa nyaman yang kuinginkan. Neji-nii mengalah dan membiarkan ruang tengah mendapatkan penerangan dari dapur.

Dapur kami lumayan luas. Ada meja panjang dengan dua kursi berkaki tinggi. Kami mencoba untuk memilih gaya minimalis dengan mengurangi jumlah alat-alat memasak. Lagipula kami berdua sibuk. Neji-nii seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang juga mengambil kelas aikodo dan bisnis. Aku belajar budaya dan sastra. Apartemen tempat kami tinggal hanyalah tempat yang kami gunakan untuk istirahat dan tidur. Kami lebih sering makan dengan membeli dari mesin otomatis atau toko 24 jam, menelepon jasa pesan antar atau membeli bento di kedai stasiun.

Gaya hidup kami yang praktis adalah alasan utama kami untuk menghemat tempat di dapur. Dan karena itulah dapur ini juga berfungsi sebagai ruang belajarku.

Neji-nii menutup pintu kamar mandi setelah selesai. Aku bisa mencium aroma segar dari dagunya yang baru saja dicukur. Dia hanya mengenakan kaus putih dengan celana piyama biru, bukan warna yang kusukai.

Harus kuakui bahwa Neji-nii mempunyai keistimewaan sendiri saat memilih warna-warna bumi untuk pakaiannya. Warna langit seperti biru tidak pernah berhasil menunjukkan sisi indahnya sebagai orang yang baik hati. Tapi saat dia memilih warna-warna gelap atau putih, aku bisa melihat indahnya seorang Hyuuga dalam dirinya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Tiba-tiba kusadari kehadiran Neji-nii di sisiku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan memandangnya. Neji-nii cukup tinggi untuk laki-laki seusianya. Kebanyakan temannya lebih pendek darinya kira-kira tiga inci, atau mungkin lebih. Saat aku duduk di kursi berkaki jenjang pun, tingginya masih melebihiku.

"Belum," kataku, meski aku tidak bilang padanya bahwa aku baru saja minum jus buah persik dari kulkas.

Dia melangkah mendekat, melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggulku, menarik ujung bibirnya dan membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Dia menghirup aroma napasku, lalu menjilat bibirku. "Hmm," gumamnya. "Apa ini, Hinata?"

"Jus?" kataku, sedikit kebingungan, sedikit senang, dan sangat tegang karena tak pernah bisa berhasil bebas dari pesonanya yang memikatku.

"Pagi-pagi kau minum jus? Apa kau sedang diet?"

Aku menggeleng, dan dia menciumku. Tanpa ragu dia melangkah maju lagi. Wajahnya kini hanya berjarak sehelai kertas dari wajahku. Sedetik kemudian, hidungnya telah melekat di pipiku. Neji-nii tak mengatakan apapun, tapi tangannya menelusuri tubuhku. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

"Aku sedang mengukurmu."

Ya, tapi apa ini benar-benar perlu?

Demi para dewa di langit, ini bisa membuatku kena serangan jantung!

Kurasakan jari-jarinya yang berhasil menemukan celah kecil di dekat tulang pinggangku. Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga akhirnya kurasakan kehangatannya di kulitku setelah ia menyelusupkan tangannya di balik kausku.

Oh tidak.

Tangannya yang terampil membelai pinggulku sementara dagunya beristirahat di pundak kiriku. Aku merasa bumi sedang menelanku. Sentuhanya yang lembut merangkak pelan ke punggung, membelai tali pengekang bra-ku, dan kemudian berhenti di tengkuk leherku. "Mau mandi denganku?" tanyanya.

Mataku mengerjap, jantungku hampir meledak. Lalu dia terkekeh, melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajahku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk saat dia melakukan itu.

"Jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajah manismu pada laki-laki lain."

Dia memaksaku untuk melihat matanya, sepasang mata yang begitu serupa dengan milikku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat cerminan diriku di sana. Neji-nii sangat berbeda denganku. Dia seorang Hyuuga juga, tapi dia jauh di atasku. Dalam segala hal dia melampauiku, bahkan saat ini, saat dia menciumku dengan liar tapi dengan tingkat ketenangan yang jauh lebih terkendali dibandingkan diriku yang selalu saja berdebar-debar.

"Mengerti?" bisikannya terdengar seperti hipnotis di telingaku.

Aku berusaha untuk bernapas setelah ia selesai. Aku yakin dia tak membutuhkan jawaban apapun dariku. Neji-nii memeluk tubuhku yang memanas dan gemetar. Kami terus begitu selama beberapa menit. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati belaiannya di kepalaku, jari-jarinya yang kemudian menjadikan rambut panjangku sebagai pusat perhatiannya.

Pagi ini seperti kebanyakan pagi lain di apartemen kecil kami. Aku merasakan bahagia yang nyata. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang kukira tak akan pernah kudapatkan setelah cinta pertamaku yang hancur. Kegagalan itu pernah membuatku membenci diriku sendiri. Aku melarikan diri dari kenyataan karena terlalu takut melihat kebahagiaan yang hadir di matanya. Saat sahabatku mencintai orang lain, aku merasa tak berarti. Dunia seakan tak berpihak padaku. Aku bahkan tak berani untuk memperjuangkannya. Tak pernah sekali pun kuakui perasaan cintaku padanya. Cinta pertamaku berakhir bagai sebuah drama panjang yang menyesakkan. Karena aku yakin aku tak bisa memilikinya.

.

.

.

Setelah kuserahkan laporan yang kukerjakan selama hampir seminggu penuh pada dosenku, aku memilih kafetaria untuk makan siang. Pesananku yang sedikit tak mengundang rasa ingintahu si pelayan yang tampak masih begitu muda. Remaja laki-laki itu tersenyum setelah selesai menulis pesananku di memo kecil yang kemudian ia simpan dalam saku apron putihnya. Dia berjalan dengan tenang ke arah dapur, menempelkan secarik kertas yang berisi pesananku di sebuah meja lalu menekan bel yang diletakkan bersebelahan dengan tumpukan kertas yang hanya sedikit. Siang ini kafetaria sepi, satu hal yang kusyukuri karena pagi ini aku tak sempat sarapan.

Jendela besar kafetaria yang juga berfungsi sebagai dinding mengelilingi ruangan luas beraroma harum ini. Cahaya terang dari beberapa neon putih menyiramiku yang duduk sendirian di sudut. Kuraih ponselku yang bernyanyi. "Kiba-kun?"

"Besok kita tidak ada kuliah," suaranya terdengar senang.

Aku sempat mendengar dosen kami akan mengambil cuti. Tapi biasanya selalu ada dosen pengganti. "Kenapa?"

"Dosen kita benar-benar mengambil cuti. Tapi hanya besok."

"Kau serius?"

Kiba-kun tidak menanggapi pertanyaanku. "Kau mau ke Taman Ria besok? Aku sudah mencoba mengajak Shino, tapi dia tidak mau."

Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun adalah dua orang yang kuanggap sebagai teman dekat. Mereka berdua belajar di sekolah yang sama sejak SMP. Pertama kali aku mengenal Kiba-kun yang duduk di sampingku di kelas budaya. Kami mengobrol singkat lalu dia mengenalkan sahabatnya. Aburame Shino adalah laki-laki yang jarang bicara, tapi aku senang bisa mengenalnya. Kehidupan kampus yang kujalani memang statis, namun berteman dengan dua orang itu sedikit memberiku warna.

"Bagaimana? Aku dapat tiketnya dari kakakku. Onee-chan hanya memberikan dua tiket."

Aku berpikir. Besok Neji-nii ada kelas bisnis. Dia akan sibuk dari jam sepuluh pagi hingga jam tiga sore. Kalau aku ikut ke Taman Ria dengan Kiba-kun dan pulang sebelum jam tiga, mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan tidak menunggunya. Tapi aku tak suka tempat ramai. "Akan kuhubungi jika aku bisa pergi."

"Hei, apa maksudnya? Kau menolakku, ya?"

"Bukan begitu. T-tapi…" mungkin saja Neji-nii mengubah jadwal kelasnya. Dia pernah melakukan itu saat tahu aku dapat libur. Sekarang ini aku mengharapkan hal lain. Namun sepertinya untuk bicara jujur pada Kiba-kun bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. "Aku harus mencuci pakaian." Aku yakin Kiba-kun tak akan percaya pada alasanku yang samasekali tidak bagus. Yang kuyakini adalah sikapnya yang selalu bisa mengerti.

"Ya sudah. Jangan lupa telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Ya."

Pesananku tiba. Sepiring mi goreng dengan saus kental dan irisan mentimun. Segelas jus buah-buahan tropis bersanding sempurna dengan segelas air putih yang sejak tadi menemani kesendirianku. Santapan siang itu terasa lezat di lidahku. Perutku yang memang sudah lapar menerima makanan yang memang kusukai.

Makan sendirian mengosongkan pikiranku. Tak ada yang mengajakku ngobrol membuatku mengunyah seakan-akan aku sudah diprogram untuk itu. Aku menyeruput jus yang tidak terlalu dingin, berhenti sejenak dan bersandar di kursiku. Entah perasaan itu datang darimana, namun aku bisa merasakan kehadiran Neji-nii di dekatku. Aku mencoba mencari sosoknya di ruangan luas yang kosong ini. Setelah yakin dia tak ada, tatapan mataku mencari-cari ke luar jendela. Dia tidak ada di dekat pohon besar di sebelah utara kampus. Lapangan parkir yang terlihat dari tempatku duduk hanyalah lahan parkir untuk para dosen. Lalu ada gedung perpustakaan, dan kutemukan dia di sana, berjalan menuruni tangga.

Neji-nii masih mengenakan mantel berwarna krem yang ia kenakan saat ia keluar dari apartemen pagi ini. Kemeja putihnya berlapis rompi katun berwarna biru gelap. Rambut panjangnya yang bebas membuat tanganku gatal untuk menyentuhnya. Serta-merta aku berdiri, merogoh uang dari dompetku, dan hampir meninggalkan kursi dan santapan makan siangku saat tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang berlari di belakangnya. Meski aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, aku tahu gadis itu menyebut namanya. Rambut gelapnya yang panjang, bergelombang. Dia mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna salmon, dan melengkapi tampilannya dengan mantel kotak-kotak dan sepatu boots di kakinya yang indah. Wajahnya dipulas tata rias yang sempurna. Maskara, pemulas pipi, dan bibir yang terlihat lembut dan berwarna cherry.

Aku ingat tampilanku sendiri hari ini; celana jins hitam, sweater turtleneck putih, dan mantel hitam. Aku hanya memulaskan lip balm dan tak pernah membeli pemulas pipi di sepanjang hidupku. Kulitku sensitif, aku akan segera berjerawat jika menggunakan kosmetik. Jadi, meski usiaku sekarang dua puluh tahun, aku masih setia dengan bedak ringan yang dibeli di apotik.

Aku terus memperhatikan keduanya yang kini berjalan berdampingan. Sisi fantasi dalam diriku melihat mereka berbalut warna putih pakaian pengantin. Si gadis membawa buket bunga mawar berwarna merah jambu dan Neji-nii menggandeng tangannya.

Aku menarik napas, mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan yang bagai mimpi buruk itu dari benakku. Kakiku terasa lemas seakan tulangku lumer. Hatiku terbakar cemburu, dan aku bahkan tak bisa mengakuinya pada siapapun.

Mereka berdua lalu berhenti di ujung tangga, berbicara dengan akrab. Sesekali Neji-nii tersenyum, dan mengangguk setuju. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia dan jatuh cinta. Dia tak merasa aneh saat menyentuh lengan Neji-nii, atau meninju ringan dada laki-laki Hyuuga yang hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman yang lain.

Mungkin aku akan segera menangis jika aku terus melihat pemandangan ini. Diriku yang keras kepala menolak untuk memahami hatiku yang bersedih.

"Sakit, ya?"

Dalam sekejap aku ditarik kembali pada keberadaanku di kafetaria. Aku mendongak dan bertatap muka dengan Sakura-san yang tersenyum. Di tangannya dia membawa segelas cappuccino, aku bersyukur karena aromanya membuatku tenang.

"Apa hatimu sekarang merasakan sakit?" dia bertanya lagi.

Aku bahkan tak berpikir saat yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sakura-san menyapaku dengan ramah, bertanya apa dia boleh duduk bersamaku. Kupersilahkan dengan canggung. Sakura-san pasti sudah melihat apa yang kulakukan barusan. Dia tampak tenang, suara keramik cangkirnya yang dia letakkan di atas meja disusul dengan pertanyaannya, "Aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?"

"Oh, tidak, Sakura-san."

Capuccino-nya masih panas, dia duduk bersandar sementara aku hanya bisa berpura-pura sibuk dan memainkan mi goreng yang baru kumakan sedikit.

"Mungkin ini sedikit lancang, tapi kuharap kau tidak tersinggung. Aku butuh seorang teman untuk menemaniku ke Sentinel."

Sentinel adalah kafe internet yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus, dekat stasiun dan terkenal dengan sajian wafelnya yang lezat. Aku pernah ke sana sekali, tapi hanya untuk menggunakan fasilitas internet yang ada untuk mengumpulkan data-data karena koneksi internet di perpustakaan sedang tak berfungsi setelah badai musim panas.

"Aku dan teman-temanku akan kopi darat di sana dengan beberapa mahasiswa dari Universitas S. Tapi kami kekurangan satu orang karena gadis itu sedang sibuk melakukan pendekatan dengan teman sekelasnya." Mata hijau Sakura-san kemudian beralih ke luar jendela. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, kami berdua kini sama-sama melihat gadis berambut gelombang itu memeluk Neji-nii. "Sepertinya kali ini usahanya membawa hasil."

Rasa cemburu itu berubah menjadi rasa benci dan pengkhianatan. Luka baru tertoreh di hatiku. Cinta pertamaku yang gagal kembali terulang di saat aku percaya aku telah menemukan kebahagiaan.

Aku tidak pikir panjang saat aku mengatakan 'ya' dan mengikuti Sakura-san yang kemudian membawaku ke Sentinel.

Berbeda dengan kafetaria kampus, Sentinel ramai dengan pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah mahasiswa. Sebagian besar duduk di depan komputer yang tersedia, sebagian bersenang-senang di meja bilyar. Aku dan Sakura-san menempati sofa panjang di lantai dua, tempat yang dikhususkan untuk mereka yang memerlukan ketenangan. Restoran di Sentinel menyajikan banyak menu yang beragam. Aku tidak bernafsu dan hanya memesan soda. Sakura-san memesan sekeranjang kentang goreng dan berjanji pada pelayannya dia akan memesan lagi jika teman-temannya sudah datang.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu Tayuya-san datang bersama Ino-san. Tayuya-san mengenakan gaun spandex berwarna putih yang menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Kalung panjang dengan desain vintage menghiasi lehernya. Aku tahu dia selalu pandai berdandan, jadi aku tak heran jika tampilannya selalu mempesona. Ino-san yang siang itu memilih warna biru tua juga terlihat cantik. Hanya aku yang memilih warna monoton seperti putih dan hitam.

Mereka menyapaku dengan ramah, sedikit terkejut tapi lalu berterimakasih padaku yang sudah bersedia menemani mereka meski kami bukan teman akrab. Kusadari sejak dulu aku hanya berteman dengan laki-laki. Yang lebih parah, aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini aku selalu jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah kukenal dengan baik. Cinta pertamaku adalah sahabatku sendiri. Dan saat aku berhasil melupakannya, aku memilih Neji-nii sebagai tempat aku meletakkan hatiku di genggamannya.

Apa aku terlalu menyedihkan?

"Jadi, kau sudah dengar kabar dari Tenten?"

Sakura-san menyikut Tayuya-san yang langsung terlihat marah. "Jangan membicarakan soal itu sekarang," protes Sakura-san.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura-san meminta maaf padaku. Tayuya-san mengangkat alisnya, "Oh, maaf. Apa aku salah bicara?" gadis cantik itu menatapku dengan tatapan simpati.

Tanganku gemetar, "T-tidak."

Masih tak mengerti apapun, Tayuya-san meminta maaf lagi. Tiba-tiba situasinya berubah canggung. Aku mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dan tersenyum. Bibirku terasa sakit dan wajahku terasa kaku. Senyumanku yang tak akan terlihat manis itu dirasa cukup bagi ketiga perempuan yang kemudian tertawa pelan. "Neji-nii...adalah kakakku."

Ya Tuhan... betapa menyedihkannya aku.

Kemungkinan bahwa Neji-nii hanya menganggapku sebagai adik baru sempat mampir sekarang, saat aku sudah tenggelam dalam perasaan suka padanya. Kusadari mungkin ini sudah terlalu terlambat. Dan jika kemungkinan itu memang menjadi kenyataan, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terluka. Harus perlu berapa kegagalan sampai akhirnya bisa kutemukan sebuah cinta yang sesungguhnya?

Pikiranku terputus saat kurasakan sofa yang kududuki berubah ringan. Tekanan yang sebelumnya ada, menghilang saat Sakura-san berdiri untuk menyambut kehadiran empat orang mahasiswa Universitas S yang tak bisa dianggap sembarangan. Awalnya kupikir yang akan datang adalah mahasiswa kutu buku yang tak punya trik jitu untuk mendekati gadis-gadis kampus. Tapi setelah melihat mereka berempat aku tahu bahwa pikiranku telah sangat salah.

Mereka berempat mungkin termasuk mahasiswa yang populer di kampus. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang punya tampang kutu buku atau otaku yang sering kulihat berkeliaran di Akihabara. Mereka jelas tidak putus asa dalam hal romansa. Berbeda denganku yang mungkin memang butuh penyegaran. Setelah ini aku harus ingat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura-san.

Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sai. Yang terakhir hanya tersenyum saat Ino-san menanyakan nama keluarganya.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan Sakura-san, dia menambah pesanan. Sikapnya yang alami membuat kami semua merasa nyaman. Pikiranku sempat teralih sejenak dari Neji-nii. Setidaknya selama lima belas menit aku tak memikirkan Hyuuga yang siang ini berpelukan dengan gadis yang kini kuketahui bernama Tenten.

Tayuya-san tertarik pada sikap acuh Shikamaru-san yang hanya menjawab setiap pertanyaan tapi tak berminat membuka perbincangan yang lebih panjang. Naruto-san selalu mencaritahu tentang Sakura-san yang mencoba mengikatkan benang merahnya pada Sasuke-san yang sibuk mengecek pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ino-san senang setiap kali Sai-san tersenyum dengan alis yang bertaut. Meski aku baru mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu, aku bisa segera mengenali senyuman Sai-san yang tidak tulus. Sangat berbeda dengan senyuman Neji-nii yang kulihat tadi siang di tangga perpustakaan. Keyakinan baru yang menyakitkan menghantamku tanpa ampun; itu berarti Neji-nii akrab dengan gadis itu.

Suasana nyaman telah berubah. Aku bisa segera merasakannya karena aku kini dilanda kerinduan yang teramat sangat pada Neji-nii.

Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa kau sudah mengecup bibirnya? Atau mungkin gadis itu yang berinisiatif duluan? Apa kau sekarang sedang menikmati suasana Valentine dengannya? Ataukah dia memberimu cokelat buatan tangannya sendiri?

Oh, ya Tuhan... seharusnya aku juga membuat cokelat untuknya.

Aku merasa kendali terhadap diriku sendiri semakin mendekati batasnya. Aku berdiri, meraih tasku, lalu meminta izin ke toilet. Langkahku tergesa-gesa saat menuruni tangga, melewati suara-suara pria yang memainkan bilyar, ketegangan sesaat yang melesat sebelum akhirnya menimbulkan suara riuh sebuah perayaan kemenangan. Kudorong pintu Sentinel, lalu meleburkan diri di antara para pejalan kaki.

Setidaknya di sini aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan air mataku.

"Kau tertekan?"

Aku menoleh, terkejut melihat laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapanku. Dia berjalan dengan acuh untuk berdiri di sampingku. Tak ada yang kulakukan selain memandangnya heran. Laki-laki berambut gelap itu meraih sebatang rokok dari saku mantelnya yang terlihat mahal. Dia menyulut rokoknya masih dengan sikap acuh yang tenang. Asap rokok beraroma tembakau ringan mengambang di depan wajahnya.

Dia menoleh padaku, tak mempedulikan air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

"Namaku Sasuke, kau ingat?"

Sejujurnya aku tidak ingat. Bagaimana mungkin aku ingat saat pikiranku tak berada di Sentinel sejak tadi.

"Kau terlihat tertekan." Sasuke-san menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Matanya memandang ke arah jalan. "Jangan punya pikiran macam-macam. Aku bukannya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya perlu melarikan diri dari acara konyol yang digagas si dungu Naruto."

Setelah mendengar alasan yang tak ada hubungannya denganku, aku berbalik, melangkah menjauh sembari menghapus air mataku. Tak pernah kusangka orang itu mengikutiku, dan dengan langkahnya yang lebar dia bisa menyusulku dengan mudah. Kini dia sudah ada di sampingku, merokok dan mengikuti irama langkahku tanpa hambatan.

"Aku rasa kau juga tidak nyaman di sana. Aku merasa tubuhmu di sana, tapi hatimu tidak. Pandangan matamu kosong, seperti orang yang dirasuki setan."

Perumpamaannya sungguh kejam. Tapi dia memang benar. Dan setan yang merasuki adalah rasa cemburu. Aku tak akan bilang meski ada yang bertanya padaku.

"Aku mengambil jurusan psikologi. Kurasa kau kasus yang menarik."

Kejujurannya membuatku tercengang. Kuhentikan langkahku, mencoba dengan susah payah untuk mengendalikan emosiku. Aku tak ingin marah, aku tak akan mungkin bisa berteriak marah pada orang yang dengan tepat menganalisa keadaanku saat ini. Melebihi semua itu, aku tak punya keberanian untuk melakukannya.

"Aku tahu tempat yang lebih baik untuk mengobrol dibandingkan kafe internet yang berisik tadi. Ikutlah denganku, dan kita akan membuat keteganganmu berkurang."

Aku menolaknya dengan sopan meski suaraku bergetar. Dia menganggap rasa gugupku karena bicara dengan laki-laki selain Neji-nii sebagai rasa takut. Sasuke-san mundur dengan menghargai keputusanku. Aku baru bisa bernapas lega sebentar sebelum ponselku bernyanyi lagi.

Keraguan yang mencekat tenggorokanku membuatku pasif. Aku hanya bisa memandangi layarnya dan berharap warna putih di layar akan segera menghilang. Selama beberapa detik yang terasa lama, aku terus memandang namanya yang enggan pergi. Akhirnya kujawab, hanya dengan satu kata yang tak kuyakini benar-benar kukatakan. Rasanya aku berubah bisu.

"Aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Jangan lupa makan, kunci pintu, dan tidurlah lebih awal. Kau mengerti, Hinata?"

Aku bisa membayangkan diriku berdiri di antara keramaian. Suasana Valentine ini membunuhku. Tapi yang paling menusuk jantungku adalah ucapannya.

Lalu kau akan di mana malam ini, Neji-nii?

Aku terpuruk, jatuh terduduk tanpa peduli trotoar dingin yang seakan menggigit kulitku. Ponsel itu masih kugenggam, hanya itu yang menahanku dari kehancuran lebih jauh. Selamatkanlah hatiku, siapapun... kumohon...

Seseorang menepuk kepalaku, mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kudengar dengan baik, lalu dengan tenaganya dia membantuku berdiri. Pandanganku sedikit buram, tapi aku bisa segera mengenali aroma tembakau dari napasnya. Setelah itu aku terhempas tanpa punya pilihan karena tangannya yang kuat menarikku menyusuri keramaian dan masuk ke sebuah restoran.

Kami duduk berseberangan, terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar, atau adik perempuan yang menangis dan kakaknya yang marah. Kami juga tampak seperti sahabat dekat yang sangat akrab. Tak ada satu staf pun yang bertanya apa status kami, tak ada juga yang curiga. Mereka bekerja secara profesional, dan aku mensyukurinya dalam sunyi.

"Katakan apa masalahnya." Sasuke-san mendekatkan cangkir berisi kopi ke hadapanku.

Restoran ini bertema seni yang indah. Ada sebuah lukisan bunga kamelia di dekat pintu masuk utamanya. Patung-patung logam bertema artistik dipajang di setiap sudut. Suasananya memang lebih nyaman dibandingkan Sentinel yang ramai. Namun aku tak bisa melepas beban kesedihanku hanya karena aku duduk bersama seorang pria tampan dan dikelilingi cahaya kekuningan yang mengesankan klasik dan elegan.

Aku bahkan tidak merasa aku adalah orang yang tepat berada di sini.

"Kalau ini masalah cinta, aku mungkin tak akan bisa banyak membantumu dengan nasihat yang bagus."

Aku memandangnya; laki-laki yang duduk di seberangku hanya berjarak satu meja kayu untuk dua orang. Dia sangat dekat, asing dan tak terduga. Aku ingat dia bilang bahwa dia mengambil jurusan psikologi. Aku memilih untuk mempercayainya menilai dari analisanya yang cukup bagus. Tapi dia tak menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya.

Sikap pasifku berujung pada kesimpulan lain dari Sasuke-san.

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman karena kau tidak mengenalku, kan?" Aku mengangguk, dia tidak tersenyum. Orang ini tak berusaha untuk menunjukkan sikap ramah dengan berpura-pura. Dia apa adanya. "Aku juga tidak mengenalmu. Tapi kurasa kau perlu teman. Dari yang kulihat, tak satu pun gadis yang berpartisipasi di goukon di Sentinel tadi adalah temanmu."

Seorang pelayan datang dengan segelas minuman keras yang kemudian disebut 'scotch Anda, Sasuke-sama' oleh sang pelayan. Aku yakin Sasuke-san adalah planggan tetap restoran ini. Sasuke-san mengangkat jari telunjuknya, "Bawakan aku sebotol bir." Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi lagi.

Dia menarik gelasnya mendekat, mengangkatnya setinggi dagu lalu meletakkannya lagi di pinggir meja. "Kau tidak serupa dengan mereka bertiga. Tampilanmu terlalu sederhana untuk menjadi bagian dalam acara konyol itu."

Dia mungkin seorang jenius.

Sasuke-san menenggak scotch-nya. Dia membasahi bibirnya dengan menjilat sisa scotch. Sekilas dia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang baru saja menenggak segelas susu cokelat dingin.

"Jadi, kita sama-sama orang asing yang dipaksa ikut. Kurasa satu kesamaan saja sudah cukup bagiku untuk membawamu kesini. Aku tak punya niat buruk, tenang saja. Aku paling anti pada gadis yang patah hati dan tak berpengalaman sepertimu."

Aku merasa terhina, tapi tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena sebagian besar ucapannya selalu saja benar.

"Apa aku harus memohon agar kau mau cerita?"

"K-ke-kenapa Anda ingin tahu?"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, aku tidak setua tampangku."

Aku tahu dia tidak lebih tua dariku. Mungkin usia kami sama. "M-maaf."

"Juga tidak perlu minta maaf, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Dia melirik ke arah cangkir kopiku yang tak tersentuh. "Setidaknya belum."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau membiarkan bebanmu terus berada di pundakmu, maka saat itulah kau melakukan kesalahanmu."

Itu berarti aku harus menceritakan padanya? Pada laki-laki asing ini. Lalu kupikir, kenapa tidak? Setelah ini dia akan mengacuhkanku dan kembali pada kehidupannya. Mungkin saja mahasiswa psikologi ini memang ada untuk membantuku.

Dengan sedikit keraguan, kuceritakan padanya. Tentang cinta pertamaku yang gagal, tentang sahabat yang mencintai gadis bermata biru nan jelita. Tentang Kiba-kun yang mungkin ajakannya ke Taman Ria besok akan kusetujui. Tentang Shino-kun yan tak banyak bicara. Tentang acara kopi darat yang berawal dari rasa sakit hatiku karena melihat Neji-nii bersama Tenten, pelukannya yang merenggut kebebasanku untuk memiliki Neji-nii untukku seorang, dan akhirnya tentang kalimatnya yang dia sampaikan melalui telepon bahwa dia tidak akan pulang malam ini.

"Jadi kalian tinggal bersama?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan kalian tak pernah melakukan _'itu'_?"

Aku tidak bodoh, mungkin sedikit polos, tapi aku juga tidak selamanya gadis lugu yang tak memahami dunia orang dewasa. "Kami tak pernah melakukannya."

Sasuke-san berterimakasih pada pelayan yang membawakannya sebotol bir dingin. Lalu dia beralih lagi padaku. "Ada dua kemungkinan, dia adalah laki-laki yang punya daya tahan yang bagus, atau dia memang tidak berminat padamu."

Sekali lagi ucapan jujurnya membuatku terhina.

"Tapi bahkan dengan gadis yang standar sepertimu, seorang laki-laki bisa saja kehilangan kendalinya dan menyerah. Kenyataannya, kalian sudah tinggal bersama, dan tak pernah melakukannya. Kurasa dia memang tak menganggapmu sebagai wanita."

Aku menunduk, air mata mengancam untuk tumpah dari mataku. Jantungku berkedut. Bisa kurasakan energi baru yang terbakar dalam diriku. Kutegakkan lagi kepalaku, menyusun lagi tekadku dan menolak untuk menangis karena patah hati.

Saat aku menatap Sasuke-san lagi, dia menatapku lekat-lekat. Baru kusadari matanya benar-benar hitam. Aku tak pernah bertemu siapapun dengan bola mata sepekat matanya. Pandangannnya menyusuri tubuhku yang masih tertutup mantel. Tiba-tiba dia berdehem, lalu menatap ke arah lain dengan kikuk.

"Aku akan mengoreksi kalimatku."

Aku menunggu.

Sasuke-san menarik napasnya, "Kurasa dia laki-laki terhormat yang tak akan melakukan hal yang bisa merugikan posisinya di hatimu. Kuyakin dia punya perasaan terhadapmu."

Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berubah pikiran?

"Kau... tidak jelek. Kurasa ada hal lain yang ia lihat dari dirimu, melebihi pesona lahiriah yang dimiliki gadis itu."

Haruskah aku percaya pada kalimatnya?

Pembicaraan kami tentang perjalanan cintaku yang pendek, berakhir. Aku tak lagi membuka mulut untuk bercerita banyak. Sasuke-san menceritakan sedikit tentang keluarganya yang kebanyakan menjadi anggota polisi. Ayah dan kakaknya kini sudah mapan menjadi ketua tim detektif di kepolisian.

Sasuke-san tertarik dengan psikologi karena dia suka mempelajari sifat manusia. Katanya setelah lulus, dia juga akan bergabung dalam akademi kepolisian. Mendengar cerita dan cita-citanya tentang masa depan yang telah ia susun, aku tak heran jika dia tak suka dengan goukon. Apalah artinya wanita di mata seorang laki-laki sukses? Seorang laki-laki yang sukses bisa memilih wanita mana pun yang ia inginkan. Sasuke-san tak perlu berjuang untuk mendapatkan wanita yang ia mau. Sangat berbeda denganku yang bahkan tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada orang yang berada di luar zona amanku.

Setelah tiga botol bir dan empat cangkir kopi, kami meninggalkan restoran. Sasuke-san memutuskan untuk mengantarku meski aku berkali-kali menolaknya.

Di luar, sore telah berakhir. Aku baru sadar saat melihat lampu-lampu jalan yang telah terang benderang. Warna-warni penghias malam dari gedung dan bar-bar di sekitar juga telah menghiasi suasana Valentine yang akan segera berakhir.

Jika ada hari Valentine, tolong ciptakan juga hari Anti-Valentine, karena aku benar-benar benci tanggal 14 Februari.

Cokelat tak akan memberimu cinta. Cinta juga tak akan memberimu cokelat.

Kusandarkan kepalaku di kursi penumpang taksi yang kami tumpangi. Sasuke-san tidak mabuk meski sudah membiarkan alkohol memenuhi lambungnya dan mengalir bersama darahnya. Tak ada yang bicara setelah kusebutkan alamat tempatku tinggal. Jarak apartemenku dari pusat kota tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit jika saja jalanan tidak padat.

Supir taksi menyalakan radio. Dia mengganti salurannnya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya terdengar suara lembut seorang vokalis wanita diiringi suara akustik gitar yang mendayu. Mataku terpejam, perihnya terasa lagi tanpa diundang. Air mataku menyelinap keluar dan meluncur di wajahku.

Aku merindukannya.

Dan hatiku terasa sakit karena dia tak ada di sampingku saat ini.

Aku membayangkan diriku duduk sendirian, meletakkan daguku di permukaan meja, hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan. Rambut kuikat, musim panas beraroma semangka dan air hujan. Tak melakukan apapun dan hanya memandang wajahnya di selembar foto yang kupegang. Aku melihat diriku sendiri yang terkurung dalam kesepian. Dan berharap aku punya kesempatan untuk setidaknya menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

Taksi menepi di depan gedung apartemen yang tak mewah. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke-san. Dia menahan kepergianku. "Berikan aku alamat email-mu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Saat dia melamarmu, kau harus mengundangku."

Aku terkejut mendengar kalimatnya yang aneh. Tadinya kupikir dia masih bisa menoleransi kadar alkohol yang ada dalam darahnya. Tapi kini kuyakin dia sudah mabuk.

"Aku tidak mabuk. Berikan alamat email-mu."

Kami bertukar alamat email. Dia tidak terlihat senang dan kali ini membiarkanku pergi. Kubuka pintu lalu melangkah keluar. Jendelanya dibuka, dia mengeluarkan lengannya dan bersandar di bingkai jendela mobil. "Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, dengarkan saja musik patah hati yang tepat."

Aku ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi dia mendahuluiku dengan menjawab rasa heranku.

"Karena saat itu kau akan menangis, lalu kau kelelahan dan akhirnya tidur. Kau minum kopi terlalu banyak tadi."

Mungkin aku akan mendengar sarannya. Aku yakin nanti malam akan sulit bagiku untuk tidur. Alasannya bukan karena kopi, tapi karena aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan bersama Tenten-san.

"Satu lagi."

Aku menunggu seperti orang bodoh.

"Panggil dia dengan lebih kasual. Berhentilah menganggapnya sebagai kakakmu jika kau mau dia mengambil tindakan serius. Dia perlu sedikit keyakinan bahwa kau menginginkannya."

Itu berarti aku tak boleh memanggilnya Neji-nii? Tapi aku selalu memanggilnya Neji-nii.

"Kau mengerti, Hinata?"

Aku mengerti. Yang tak kumengerti adalah, kenapa mereka selalu bertanya apa aku mengerti atau tidak?

"Hei, apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Mandi sana, kau bau air mata!"

Dia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. Jendelanya masih belum ditutup. Aku masih berdiri menunggu nasihat lain darinya. Dia tak memberikan nasihat eksklusif yang kubutuhkan. Hanya tambahan kalimat yang sudah sering kudengar.

"Tidurlah lebih awal, _mengerti_?"

"Ya."

Tapi aku tidak tidur lebih awal. Aku pulang ke apartemen kosong yang gelap. Mandi berendam di air hangat selama setengah jam hingga kulit jariku berkerut. Lalu aku makan ramen dalam cup yang kusimpan di lemari, minum segelas kopi lagi bahkan mencoba mendengarkan lagu-lagu sedih yang kucari di radio. Mungkin aku baru tertidur jam dua pagi. Di ruang tengah dengan sisa air mata yang telah mengering di pipi.

Saat aku bangun, aku sudah ada di kamarku, di atas tempat tidurku, hangat di balik lindungan selimut ungu lavender. Terdengar suara piring yang ditumpuk dari dapur. Aku yang sebelumnya berbaring miring merubah posisi tidurku. Kini aku berbaring, menatap warna putih langit-langit kamar dan memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini.

Kudengar suara langkahnya yang mendekat, lalu suara pintu yang dibuka, dan setelah itu dia menyapaku, mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' tanpa beban lalu duduk di sisi ranjangku. "Kau mau sarapan?"

Aku ingin memeluknya, ingin merasakan beban tubuhnya di pelukanku, ingin dia berbaring bersamaku. Lalu ingat kalimat Sasuke-san.

_Kau tidak jelek._

Aku merasa aku sangat jelek.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menggeleng. Hatiku yang manja merasakan lagi rasa sakit yang ingin kulupakan.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan lengannya yang menyelip di bawah punggungku lalu satu lagi di bawah lututku. Dia lalu mengangkat tubuhku seakan aku benda pecah-belah yang berharga. Dia membawaku ke ruang tengah, memintaku duduk di sampingnya. Lalu dia meraih remote TV, menekan angka enam, dan duduk menikmati siaran prakiraan cuaca. Setelah itu dia berdiri lagi, memandangku yang mengacuhkannya, berdecak pelan lalu mengangkat tubuhku lagi kembali ke kamar. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan. Tapi dia melewati kamarku dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Pintunya yang terbuka membuatnya tak mengalami kesulitan saat membawaku masuk masih dalam gendongannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suaraku yang pelan, diacuhkannya.

Dia merebahkan tubuhku di ranjangnya yang besar. Apartemen ini memang miliknya, dia punya sebuah ranjang besar untuk dua orang sementara aku cukup nyaman dengan ranjang untuk satu orang. Dia lalu berbaring di sampingku, merengkuh tubuhku dan menghirup aroma rambutku.

Kini aku bingung. Dia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

"Aku rindu padamu," bisikannya terdengar lirih di telingaku. "Tubuhku benar-benar lelah. Tenten keterlaluan sekali. Dia meminta terlalu banyak dariku." Lalu dia tertawa pelan, terdengar sangat bahagia.

Aku tak yakin bisa mendegar kalimat berikutnya.

"L-lepaskan aku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"T-tolong, ku-kumohon lepaskan aku."

"Aku tidak mau."

Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku tak pernah bilang bahwa aku lemah. Tapi mungkin ini adalah sebuah kesadaran baru yang menyentakku. Aku lemah.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kutekan bibirku kuat-kuat. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Kutolak keinginanku sendiri untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. Dia hanya menyayangiku sebagai adik. Hanya itu. Dia tak menganggapku sebagai wanita.

"Kapan musim dingin akan berakhir?"

Kesunyian yang terasa lama mengalir bagai aliran lahar. Aku merasa tidak nyaman meski dia memelukku, berbaring bersamaku di sini. Suara penyiar di TV terdengar serius. Aku tak bisa menangkap kata-katanya. Tak ada yang bisa kucerna. Aku kehilangan keberadaanku sendiri di tempat itu, di ruangan itu, di ranjang itu.

Di pelukannya.

"Hinata..."

Mungkin inilah saat dia akan bilang bahwa dia sudah menemukan gadis yang ia sukai, bahwa musim semi nanti dia akan bersamanya dan aku harus pergi dari sini. Mungkin dia akan memulai awal yang baru bersamanya dan aku akan menjadi serangga pengganggu.

"Aku sudah mengepak barang-barangmu semalam."

Dengan bodohnya kuucapkan terima kasih.

Bisa kurasakan senyumannya yang mengembang di tengkuk leherku. Aku bergidik, sentuhan bibirnya terasa seperti sengatan yang menyenangkan.

Aku tak pernah benar-benar memahami cinta. Pegetahuan yang kudapat sebatas dari cerita romansa di film atau novel. Aku tak pernah bisa membedakan cinta antara sahabat, antara laki-laki dan wanita, atau antara saudara. Aku tak punya perbandingan yang cukup karena aku tak pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Aku yang bingung ini telah menyalahartikan sikap sayang Neji-nii sebagai perasaan cinta yang dirasakan seorang laki-laki pada seorang wanita.

Sasuke-san bilang Neji-nii tidak melakukannya karena dia laki-laki terhormat. Tapi aku setuju pada pendapatnya yang pertama. Neji-nii melihatku sebagai adik perempuan yang tak ia miliki. Akulah yang berharap terlalu banyak darinya.

"A-aku harus menelepon Kiba-kun."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku janji akan ke Taman Ria dengannya hari ini."

"Kau tidak kuliah?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Kuingatkan diriku sendiri untuk berhenti bermimpi. Tak semua dongeng berakhir indah.

"Tidak."

Dadanya mengembang saat dia menarik napas. Hembusan napasnya terasa hangat di antara helaian rambutku. "Kau menyiksaku barusan. Hatiku rusak karena kalimat itu, Hinata."

"Hatiku sakit karena dirimu, Neji-nii."

"Hm?"

"Apa semalam kau bersamanya?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa, Neji-nii. Berhentilah berpura-pura."

Dia tak menjawab. Aku memaksa diriku bangun. Tapi dia menarikku lagi, memaksaku untuk berbaring lagi bersamanya. Aku berusaha untuk melarikan diri dengan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Kugunakan kakiku untuk mendorongnya, dia menekan pergelangan tanganku begitu kuat hingga aku merasa kulitku terbakar. Dia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menahan pergerakanku.

Segala usaha yang kulakukan untuk menghindarinya sia-sia saat wajahnya menyelam dengan cepat dan merekatkan bibirnya di bibirku. Ciumannya terasa kasar, tak ada sedikit pun kelembutan saat dia menggeram marah. Aku merasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu dekat dengan dadaku. Dia semakin menekan beban tubuhnya, aku merasa ranjang tempatku berbaring menelan tubuhku bersamanya. Ciumannya berlangsung lebih lama dari biasanya. Aku kehilangan hakku untuk bernapas. Kukepal tanganku kuat-kuat, menarik diri dari jeratan tangannya yang membiarkanku memukul pundaknya dengan keras. Dia menerima pukulan itu tanpa ada protes. Pada akhirnya aku kelelahan dan menyerah. Di luar dugaanku, dia berhenti.

Tatapan matanya yang tajam, menusuk. Napasnya yang tersengal terasa panas di wajahku. Rambutnya yang panjang mengurungku dalam temaram bayangannya. "Jangan pergi." Keningnya mengerut, matanya berair. Aku kehilangan kata-kata. "Jangan pergi, Hinata."

Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa dia bersedih?

Dia kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya seolah kehilangan tenaga. Kini jantungnya yang berdebar benar-benar melekat dengan tubuhku. Aku memeluknya, membelai rambut panjangnya, mencoba membuatnya tenang.

Apapun yang terjadi sekarang, aku masih belum bisa memahami apapun. Tapi kesedihannya sudah cukup bagiku untuk memeluknya.

"Aku ingin musim dingin segera berakhir, aku ingin melewati musim semi dengan cepat."

"K-kenapa begitu?"

"Aku harus menunggu hingga usiaku cukup untuk bisa memilikimu, Hinata. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikan diriku sendiri dari melukaimu."

Apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?

"Hanya tinggal beberapa bulan. Tapi aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri." Kulepas pelukanku, Neji-nii sekarang lebih tenang. Dia berbaring di sampingku lagi. "Aku menghindarimu karena aku tahu kau selalu bisa membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk menjagamu dan tak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa menodaimu. Tapi aku laki-laki, Hinata. Bisa apa aku jika melihat gadis yang paling kuinginkan tertidur di ruang tengah hanya dengan celana pendek dan sweater longgar?"

Aku tahu dia sedang membicarakan diriku. Semalam aku memang tertidur tanpa sempat mengganti piyama. Namun aku tak mengira dia akan bereaksi seperti itu.

"Semalam aku mengepak barang-barangmu seperti orang linglung. Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Rasanya aku ingin mencurimu dari semua orang. Lalu kau bilang akan ke Taman Ria dengan Kiba. Emosi yang kurasakan semalam sudah terlalu banyak, pagi ini kau bahkan tak menatapku. Lalu tiba-tiba kau bilang kau akan pergi."

"Ku-kupikir kau dan Tenten-san."

"Semalam aku tidur di tempat Lee. Niat awalku memang begitu. Tenten menerima telepon dari Sakura yang bilang bahwa kau pulang setelah goukon. Dia ingin menghubungimu tapi tak tahu nomor teleponmu. Tenten memang bersamaku saat itu. Dia menayakan nomor teleponmu tapi aku memaksanya untuk mengatakan keperluannya. Saat kudengar kau ikut goukon, aku benar-benar bingung. Aku kehilangan pijakanku dan benar-benar marah padamu. Aku takut jika bertemu denganmu aku tak akan bisa bersikap seperti laki-laki terhormat dan mungkin akan melukaimu. Jadi aku tidur di tempat Lee, tapi mataku tak bisa terpejam."

Aku ingat semalam aku tertidur di ruang tengah dan pagi ini aku bangun di kamarku. "Tapi kau... t-tetap pulang."

"Aku pulang jam tiga pagi. Lampu di dapur menyala terang. Dan kau tidur di ruang tengah tanpa mengerti bagaimana sulitnya aku meminta diriku sendiri untuk tak menyentuhmu."

Rasa tenang itu menghampiriku perlahan, menyentuh kulitku dengan lembut lalu membelai jemariku. Rasa tenang itu berbisik pelan di telingaku, mengatakan, 'Hei, Hinata. Dia mencintaimu.'

Dia mencintaiku.

Terima kasih, Tuhan.

"Sial! Kenapa musim panas lama sekali?"

"Neji-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Neji-kun." Aku tersenyum saat Neji bangun dari sisiku dengan cepat. "Neji-kun," kataku lagi. Dan dia tersenyum, tertawa, mengangkat tubuhku dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kenapa musim panas lama sekali?"

Musim panas tetap datang sesuai jadwalnya. Neji-kun merayakan ulangtahunnya bersamaku. Kami duduk di ruang tengah dengan semangkuk popcorn dan menonton film selama berjam-jam. Perayaan yang sebenarnya, datang di musim gugur saat aku berada di semester akhir dan Neji-kun menyematkan cincin belian di jemari manisku. Aku menghubungi Sasuke-san yang memintaku memberikan nomor teleponku saja. Setelah beberapa menit email berisi angka nomor teleponku, terkirim, aku bisa mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Aku akan menikah."

Sasuke-san tertawa. "Aku memang seorang jenius."

Pada akhirnya Neji-kun juga yang menjadi pengalaman pertamaku yang luar biasa. Setahun kemudian putra pertama kami lahir. Ryuzaki menjadi bayi yang sering kubacakan cerita dongeng dan alunan lagu di pangkuanku sebelum tidur.

Neji-kun mengambil pekerjaan yang tak memakan banyak waktunya. Dia menjadi dokter di rumah sakit universitas, menolak menjadi kepala rumah sakit pusat di Tokyo.

Saat Ryuzaki berusia dua tahun, kami membeli sebuah rumah di dekat bukit. Neji-kun membuka klinik. Suasana musim panas di rumah kami yang baru, lebih terasa. Ryuzaki menikmati dunianya yang penuh dengan petualangan. Aku mulai sibuk dengan tugas-tugas yang dikirimkan Kiba-kun dari Tokyo. Selama tinggal di rumah dan menjadi ibu rumahtangga, aku membantu keuangan keluarga dengan menerjemahkan beberapa novel sastra ke dalam bahasa lokal. Kiba-kun adalah editorku yang pengertian.

Tanpa membuat rencana tentang masa depan yang lebih jauh, aku melahirkan putra keduaku di musim panas. Untuk saat ini, kami lebih dari bahagia. Hari-hari yang kami jalani seperti kebanyakan keluarga lain. Tapi aku lebih bisa mengenali kebahagiaan karena aku telah meraihnya dan tak pernah membanding-bandingkan. Setiap hari aku selalu bersyukur, dan itulah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Suatu hari aku menerima telepon dari sahabatku. Saat itu musim gugur hampir berakhir. Aku dibuai kenangan pekarangan sekolah dengan daun gingko yang telah menguning, langit biru cerah, dan air mataku yang mengalir.

"Hinata-chin, sejak dulu aku selalu menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa mengatakannya padamu."

"Terima kasih."

"Apa? Kenapa kau berterimakasih, Hinata-chin?"

"Karena kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku."

Dia tertawa, lalu berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan menghubungiku lagi.

Aku menutup telepon, berbalik setelah memandangi pesawat telepon yang tak lagi berdering. Di ruang tengah rumahku, ada Ryu yang mengerjakan PR musim panasnya, dan Toraji yang berbaring pulas di dekat jendela dengan selimut besar berwarna ungu lavender milikku yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Lalu Neji-kun melangkah masuk dari pintu utama, berjalan menghampiriku sebelum akhirnya menarikku ke dapur. Ryu masih sibuk membangun plot cerita tentang petualangan musim panasnya selama liburan, Toraji masih hanyut dalam aliran mimpi saat ayah mereka mencium bibirku dan membelai tubuhku dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin punya anak perempuan." Neji-kun lalu membuka pintu kamar tidur kami, mendorongku masuk, lalu mengunci pintunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh dear... Go, Neji-san!

LOL

And happy birthday...

Thanks for reading...

-r.b-


End file.
